Mizukagami
by Namiki
Summary: Repost of Mikagami. Members of Akatsuki just kidnapped another girl. But what happens if she and Itachi gets closer?　ItaOc
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is a repost of my story Mikagami. _**

_Disclamer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hikaru's POV**

"Okay class," suddenly a voice intruded my thought. "The homeworks are due tomorrow, March 17th," said Kisaragi-sensei in his usual boring voice.

_March 17th…_That mean today is March 16th… _What? It's been five years already since that dreadful day? I can't believe it! I still haven't kill Orochimaru and avenge my brother? How could I? And how could that Orochimaru kill Hikari, my brother and the nicest person on this planet? _Thinking back to my brother, my heart ached. I remember how perfect he was. He was sooooooooo handsome. Short brownish-black hair and red eyes like the color of fire. His mouth was always curled up to a gentle smile. He likes to wear his black cloak, which made him look very mysterious. He was very strong too. He was the one who taught me how to control my bloodline limit powers and all the other jutsus I know.

"MISS HIMURO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Hm? What? Oh! Kakashi-sensei! Were you talking to me?" I was surprised to see Kisaragi-sensei's face suddenly zoomed in front of me.

"Miss Himuro, the class ended five minutes ago! What are you doing still sitting there?"

"I … I was just thinking about something. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You know, thinking isn't a bad thing, but with the year final coming up next week, you shouldn't be doing that during classes," signed Kisaragi-sensei.

"I was a bit carried away. I was just thinking about what happed this morning," I lied.

"Oh well. Anyways, there are some people who want to see you. They are waiting outside the office right now and they have waited alone time. They seem very impatient so you should go see them soon or they might start a fight soon. Hahaha…" joked Kisaragi-sensei.

Without any further delays, I ran out of the classroom and down the hallway.

Sign. If Hikari was alive right now, I would not even be changing my identities every three or four months, trying to escape from Orochimaru. We would be living in that wonderful cabinet in the forest and not worrying about when would some snake-man come and get us because he wants our power.

Power… Orochimaru only came because we had too much of it. He knows that if he could get us to join him, he could do what ever he wants. Destroying Konoha would be a piece of cake. But of course we didn't join him. That's why he killed Hikari. _Well, he didn't exactly kill him on a fair fight._

Flashback

"Look! Onii-chan look! I can make water float in my hands!"

"NO! HIKARU! DON'T COME! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Well, well. Look what we got here?"

"NO, leave her out of this fight! This fight is between you and me!"

"We can't have that now, can we? She's stepped into this fight already so whether you like it or not, she is going to participate! Now go! My snakes! Tear her into pieces!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

… … …

"… … O… Onii-chan? What happened? Why is there blood on your back? Why does my shoulder hurt? Onii-chan?" I asked Hikari quietly.

"Listen Hikari… Keep this necklace and don't lose it… Okay? Run as far as you could from this place and don't come back."

"But onii-chan…"

"Don't worry about me. I would catch up to you as soon as I finish this snake-man off… Now remember, don't come back and look for me. …Shunshin no jutsu!"

End of Flashback

That was the last time I saw Hikari. _Thinking back to it, I remember I never had any sense of belongingness after that._ A year later, I remember going back to that place because I never saw Hikari again, but all I saw was the normal forest sight. The place looked like any other peaceful forests. I also went back to check the cabinet. But the place was trashed – _probably by Orochimaru_ – and didn't seem to be used in ages. That's when I understood everything. Orochimaru killed Hikari and is after me now. _I must change my identity or he would catch me for sure!_ _I would have to…_

BOINK!

"Itatatata…" I wined as I ran into someone. "Su… suimasen."

"So… You're Hikaru Himuro…Just as we expected. A weak, dumb girl who looks to have no use for us." Said a man's voice.

"Hm? What? How do you know my name?" I was surprised to hear an unknown voice to know my name so I looked up.

In front of me, there were two men. One of them had blue skins and jagged teeth. _What is he? A half-shark-half-man or something?_ He looked like he's 30 years old. The other one was a raven-hair man. _Well, at least he doesn't look like a half animal._ He looked like he's around my brother's age. Both men were wearing a black cloak with sleeves and the drawing of red clouds. And both men had a weird designed forehead protector with a slash going across it. _Who are they?_

"Oh… We know a lot more than your name. Hikaru Himuro, 15 years old. You have been an orphan ever since you were 2, and your brother, Hikari Hiwatari, died when he was 16," said the shark-man. "Should I go on?"

_What? How did they know who I am and who Hikari was? …Wait a minute, they are right outside of the office and they know who I am, then they must be…_

"Are you the ones who wanted to see me?" I asked.

"I can't believe she was actually smart enough to figure that out!" laughed the shark-man.

"Hikaru Himuro, we need to talk to you privately… Kisame." The raven-haired man suddenly ordered and before I can figure out what they were talking about, I felt a sharp pain in my back. As my vision got blurrier and darker, I lost conscious and fell on the ground.

_AN: Thank very much for reading. I am sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter is there's any. If you have criticize for this chapter, please telling in my review. _

**If you have time, please read my other storys. (If you can read Japanese, please read 'Another Mizkagami'.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: If anyone, by accident, saved my story(The original) PLEASE TELL ME! Thank you for your cooperation. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hikaru's POV**

"Awww… My head…" I complained as I opened my eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" I rubbed my eyes and looked around. The sight was blurry because I just awoke, but I could still tell where I was. I was in a small room made out of woods. There was some furniture in the room: a chair, a bed, a desk and a bookshelf. I could tell the building I was in was deep in the forest according to the window in front of the desk. As my vision became clearer, I realized there were other people in the room. They were the shark-man –_I think his name was Kisame or something_- and the red-eyes man.

"Finally. Man… It sure took you along time to wake up," said the shark-man, "you've been sleeping for hours! How long can you sleep?"

"Wh-where am I?" I asked while I tried to sit up straight.

"You are in the Akatsuki hideout and this will your room from now on," answered the shark-man. "You shouldn't move around too much. Your arm is injured."

"My arm is what?" I looked down to my shoulders and the first thing I realized was that I was not wearing the same cloth that I remembered wearing before I was unconscious. I was wearing a tight, black shirt with sleeves going up until my elbows and matching tight, black pants, which goes up until my knees. Then, to my surprisingly, I found one of my arm warped in bandages. "Why is it like that? What happened? And why am I dress like this?"

"When we were carrying you through the forest in order to get here, we were attacked by a group of Taki-nin and while battling, one of their kunais hit your arm. We warped as soon as we got here but the cloth was already stained with blood so we changed your cloth," responded the shark-man boringly.

"YOU CHANGED MY CLOTH? HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled.

"They didn't change your cloth. I did," said an unfamiliar voice near the door.

I turned around to see the person, expecting another weird looking man, but I was wrong. The person standing at the door was a young woman. She was wearing a black cloak just like the two men in my room. She was in her early-twenties. Comparing to the two men in my room, she was like a goddess. She had beautiful black, watery eyes and long black hair, which she tied into a ponytail. The ponytail reminded me of a scorpion.

"I heard noise in here so I thought I should check if she was okay which two men in her room, but I was wrong," smiled the person. "Hi, you must be Hikaru Himuro. My name is Sasori Kogarashi. I was the one who changed your dress. Your old cloth was bloody from that wound on your arms, and besides, we needed to check if you were really the Hikaru Himuro that we are looking for. Anyways, I think you know those people already so I'll just skip their introduction."

"Actually, I don't know their name. They never told me anything about themselves."

"They didn't?" She looked surprised. I guess the two people are supposed to tell me something about themselves. "Well then… The man sitting on the chair is called Itachi Uchiha. He is one of the remaining Uchihas after the Uchiha tragic. He is also the strongest in the members of Akatsuki. The blue-skinned person is called Kisame Hoshikaki. He used to be one of the seven blade-masters in the Kiri no kakuresato. By the way, that gigantic blade on his back is called Samehada."

_Wow, this is so perfect. I am stuck in a weird place with a weasel, shark and scorpion. Can life get any more worse?_ "You said something about Akatsuki or something. What is that?" I asked curiously.

"We are three members of Akatsuki… Akatsuki is a group, and you don't need to know anything other that… Now that you are awake… the leader wants to talk to you… so put on that cloak" Itachi's voice suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Cloak? What are you talking about?" I answered so innocently.

"That cloak beside your pillow, you stupid!" this time, Kisame answered.

So I looked beside my pillow, and found a black cloak with sleeves and the drawing of red clouds, the type of the cloak that all three of them were wearing. "Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because you are a member of Akatsuki from now on," responded Sasori.

"Since when am I a member of Akatsuki?" I was a bit angry.

"Since last afternoon when we kidnapped you. Anyways, we don't have time to chitchat anymore. The leader is expecting us. I'll have to prepare you so Itachi-san, Kisame-san, leave. Please," Sasori ended the conversation and chased the men out.

"Hikaru-san, we have all of you stuff here so don't worry about leaving anything behind in Taki no kakuresato. Now for the preparation… first, you'll have to put the cloak and this ring on to show that you are a member of Akatsuki," said Sasori happily.

I took the ring and examined it. It was a silver ring with a part painted blue. On the blue part, there was the letter Blue (青). _I wonder what this means…_ "Do I have to?" I complained.

"No you don't have to, but I think you would love to be a member of Akatsuki after the talk with the leader, so why not just put it on right now? It saves a lot of time later," the young woman responded, still happily.

"Fine… Oh yeah, I remembered you saying something about body check. What exactly did you do?" I murmured as I put on the cloak and the ring on my index finger.

"… That necklace that you got from your _brother_… We checked if you have that. Now follow me," said Sasori as she started to walk outside of the room and down the hallway. I didn't want to be left behind so I followed her closely. After five minutes of turning left and right about a hundred of time, she finally opened a door and walked into it. I tried to follow her into the room, but the door slammed shut right in my face by itself. I took a deep breath before turning the handle and entered the room.

_A/N: I am sorry that it took me so long to update. For those who have read the story already upto chapt.22, please wait for a while for me to finish writing chapt.23(I am very, very busy will all the test not only in my school but many other places. Blame my parents.) and creat 'Mizukagami PartII'._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hiraru's POV**

I opened the door and walked into the room where Itachi, Kisame and Sasori went in. The room was bigger than I expected it to be. The room was shined with hundreds of candle. The windows were closed even though it was a bright sunny day outside. In the center of the room, there was a huge rectangular table, which a hundred of people could be sited all at once. But there was nearly on one setting there right now. While I was standing at one end of the table, there where ten people setting down at the other side of the table, three of them happen to be Itachi, Kisame and Sasori, but the other ones were complete strangers. One of them was sitting on a boss-chair. He looked like a huge bear except the fact that he was bold.

"Himuro-san, don't just stand there, come and have a seat," the bear-man offered, but it sounded like an order.

I had no other choice, so I walked down the room and sat beside Sasori.

"Now, lets get the meeting started." _Meeting? What meeting? I was only told that the leader of Akatsuki wanted to talk to me, I wasn't expecting some other bear-man wanting to talked to me too! And what is with that boss-chair that the bear-man's sitting on? Wait… Is he the leader? No, he couldn't be… He's too ugly! And he don't seem strong too…_ I opened my mouth and was going to ask him who he was but before I could say a word, the bear-man cut me off by starting a new speech. "I am Kanguma Mori. I am the leader of Akatsuki. I asked Itachi and Kisame to bring you to me because I would like to make a deal with you. I know about your awesome ability to control water and to heal yourself, so I would like you to join Akatsuki and help us with our needs. I also know about your step-brother being killed by Orochimaru, so…"

"Hikari is not my step-brother! He is my brother!" I yelled angrily at the bear-man. But I have to admit, he was right.

Hikari found me in the village I was born in when he was 7 years old. The village had been attacked and destroyed. I was the only survivor. So Hikari took me home with him and raised me. Even though he was only 7, Hikari had the knowledge of an adult, so raising me was simple for him. He too, lost parent when he was small. He told me this a long time ago and I knew about it, but I liked to think him as my real brother.

"Calm down Hikaru!" whispered Sarori.

"Now, lets continue with our conversation. So I was thinking, if you joined Akatsuki, we would happy to provide you protection and assistance when you decide to avenge your step-brother," continued the bear-man.

_Protection? Assistance? Now that sounds like a good deal! All I have to do is help them with their needs right? Why not join the Aka-whatever and see?_ "Sound like a good deal… I'll join the group, but will quit as soon as I get my revenge. Is that agreeable?" I said after 5 minutes or so of thinking.

"That is fine with me. So we have a deal then," smile the bear-man, "you can call me Kanguma-san from now on. I see that you already have the cloak and the ring on, so I think we'll just start with the grouping. Members of Akatsuki work in groups of two, so I'll have to assign you to a group. But first, I'll need to see how good you are. Follow me to the field and we'll have a short fight there," as soon as he finished talking, he stood up and started to walk at a very fast paste. I quickly chased after him.

Five minutes later, we arrived at a large open field.

"This is the training field. Members, both leaders and apprentices train here. Now, I think we should get on with our little test… Just give me your best so I can see how good you are. Remember, fight me with all you got!" And the battle started.

A short while later…

"Very good! Powerful ice and water moves! And with your healing skills, you are absolute unbeatable!" Kanguma seemed very happy to have a person as strong as me to join Akatsuki. "I think I've seen enough of your powers, and known enough of how strong you are. Now, I think you should take a bath, considering the amout of dirt on you cloth. Also, your wound is to be washed again. Now, hurry alone to the washroom. It's down the hall at which your room is located. While you are taking the bath, I need to talk to the rest of the leaders," he pushed me toward the building. "Once you finished bathing, come to the dining room. I shall tell you your parent there."

"But…" before I could tell him that I don't want a shower, Kanguma disappeared right in front of my face. With a long sign, I walked into building and toward the bathroom.

The bathtub was full of warm water and medical herbs. As I sat in it, my whole body seemed to be relaxed and warmed. _Awwww… This feels soo good… I wish I could stay like this forever… Feels…So… Good… … Hm? What? Oh no! I better get up before I fall asleep and be late for the meeting._ With out another minutes of hesitation, I got up from the bathtub. I quickly dress myself with the clean clothes that I found on a chair in the changing room and put the cloak and the ring on.

Running down the hallway, my mind was full of possibilities of my partner. _Lets see… Kanguma said that members of Akatsuki work in groups of twos, so that means one of the nine people sitting in that room would end up being my partner, since Kanguma is the leader and he doesn't go on any missions. I hope that I get to work with Sasori, since she seems to be the nicest person there, but who cares! As long as I don't get stuck with that Itachi and Kisame, I'm happy with it. _

After about 20 times of asking around for directions, I finally got to the dining room where Kanguma told me to meet him. My hands trembled while opening the door. Somehow, I had a bad feeling about what to come. _Pull yourself together Hikaru! Nothing bad is going to happen! Just open the door!_

I opened the door and peeped inside. There was even less people in there than last time. The only ones there are Sasori, Kisame and Itachi. Sasori was sitting in her old spot, with a big smile on her face. _She seems to be in a good mood. Maybe she's the one._ Setting next to her was Kisame. Some how, I sense the atmosphere is especially dense around him. His was facing down with a very disappointed expression on his face. As he heard me opening the door, he looked at and sent me a deadly glare. _What's his problem?_ Across from Kisame, sat Itachi with his eyes closed and his face in the usual bored expression.

"You are finally here. Come and sit down," said Kanguma as he pointed at the set next to Itachi and across from Sasori.

_Why can' t just sit in my old seat?_ I wanted to complain but I walked across the room quietly and sat down on the chair he appointed me to sit.

"Analyzing from your abilities, we have selected a partner for you to work with. And your partner is…"

_Please don't be Itachi or Kisame! Please!_

"Uchiha Itachi."

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. The school (and the tutor) had been very busy because the year's coming to an end. I am sorry if there's any spelling and grammar mistakes in the chapter, and especial in the AN. My Engish it totally going down the drains(sorry). It would be very, very, helpful if you would correct my erros in the chapter in your review if you are reviewing the story. THANK YOU._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hikaru's POV**

"What!" I yelled as I sat up and slammed my hand on the table. "You mean him! This can't be right!"

"Please calm down Himuro-san. Now can you be so kind and tell me what is not right?" Kanguma seemed to be surprised at my reaction, but he gained his calmness soon.

"Well… First of all, Uchiha-san already have a partner and think they make a good team"

"Oh, you don't have to be worried about that. From what we analyzed, Itachi and Kisame are doing a very good job. But the their only weakness is that once they are injured, it takes a lot of time to heal, especially Itachi. That's why I arranged you to be partner with Itachi. You can use your healing skills to help him. And besides, he agreed to the idea already anyways," Kanguma smiled while saying, trying to calm me down.

_What! He actually agreed to this crazy idea? What is he thinking?_ "But what about Hoshikaki-san? Who is he going to work with?" At the mention of his name, Kisame sent me another deadly glare.

"I told you not to worry about that, but if you want to know this anyways, I'll tell you. Kisame is going to work with Sasori, because of her not-very-strong-but-still-useful healing skill. And also because I have been hearing a lot complains from her about her previous partner Itagaki Saruto." _So that why she looks so happy right now. But sharks are no better than monkeys._ "Now, enough of the questionings and lets get back to the main track. As I was saying, your partner would be Uchiha Itachi. I will give you a trial mission after this meeting to see if you two can really work together or not. If you do not have any more questions, I would like to give you that mission right now."

"…"

"Okay. Your first mission is to get some weapons from the nearby thieves. You have exactly two days to finish this mission but I'm sure you don't need that long. The thieves' headquarter is to the west. Please be careful on the mission. Good luck!" _Yeah, I'll defiantly need that.

* * *

_

_I have been walking for hours and my legs are sore, and that Itachi hasn't been offering one single rest yet! All he's been doing is telling me to hurry up or walk faster! Isn't he tired! How could he keep walking like this? _

"Hurry up. If you are to keep this speed, we'll never get to the place by nightfall," Itachi turned around once again, ordering me to hurry up.

"Well I need a rest! I don't care if we don't care about whether we get there by nightfall or what! In fact, I suggest that we turn back right now and tell Mori-san that we cannot work together!" I yelled right at his face while leaning against a tree.

"… so you need a rest?" Itachi asked me –_is it even a question?_

"Of course I need a rest! I have been walking for hours and my leg are sore! If I was to walk another meter, I would…" but before I could finish the sentence, I felt myself lifted from the ground and being carried by someone.

"What the…" I looked up and surprising saw Itachi smirking at me. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"You said you needed a rest, and I say we should not waste anymore time walking. So I think the best way is for me to carry you. Besides, this is way faster than walking."

"But I don't want to be carried by you! Put me down!" I yelled again as I moved around in his arms.

"Shut up." This was an order. He gave me a deadly glare and I immediately closed my mouth. Even though I didn't want to admit it, he did have power over me. His glare was 1000 times terrifying than Kisame's and it made me unable to talk.

I turned my head around and complained quietly to myself.

**Itachi's POV**

This girl is different. From the first time I saw her, I knew she was different from the girls who follow me around all day in the hideout. If she was one of them, she would be defiantly leaning against me with her arms around my neck. But she did not. She is leaning away from me as far as possible with her arms crossed and complaints she is murmuring to herself.

She is interesting. What why I agreed to the idea of her being my partner.

Flashback

"What shall we do with this girl? She is very skilled at aqua-type attacks and not to mention her ability to heal. She is very talented."

"Healing skills right? Then I suggest that she should be with Itachi-san or Kisame-san, considering they have absolutely no skill of healing."

"A good idea, a rare one to come from you, Saruto. Does anyone have any other ideas?"

"…"

"I think Hikaru should be my partner."

"Why is that, Sasori?"

"Well, I think that me and Hikaru will get alone better than Hikaru with one of them. Besides, Mori-sama, didn't you promise me of a new partner just before?"

"Yes, I do remember that promise. Let me think… … … … This is what I am going to do. I will have Hikaru be partner with Itachi an-"

"But Mori-sama!"

"Hush Kisame. I will have you to be partner with Sasori, and Saruto, you'll go with my partner, Shishiran. All agreed?"

"… Sure…"

"Itachi-san!"

"I'm happy with it!"

"Fine."

"Don't care."

"Okay, now everyone except Itachi, Kisame and Sasori, leave!"

End of flashback

**Hikaru's POV**

_If feels weird being carried by someone, but in this case, I defiantly hate it._ It has long time since he started to carry me –was it three or four hours?

"Are we there yet?" I asked as quietly as possible.

"… almost…" a quiet respond

"What you mean almost? Are we there yet or not?" I couldn't stand the quietness so I yelled.

"…"

"Well?"

"… … …" instead of an answered, I got a long silence and a sudden drop on the ground.

"What was that for?" I asked angrily.

"We are here."

_So this must be the hideout._ I looked around but all I saw was tall trees. "Where? I don't see any hideout." I looked at him expecting him to point to the place, but all he did was to look up. I was curious, so I did what he did and looked up.

And what I saw was tree houses. Hundreds of them joined together to form a tree house town, about 60 meters above the ground. "Are we supposed to go up there?" I asked.

"Can you climb tree?" He asked, not answering my question.

"NO! … Well, I could, but not tha-" but before the sentence was finished, Itachi lifted me and carried me up the trees.

"Stop doing this!" I yelled at him after he putted me down on top of a tree house.

"Come on… The storage is this way."

"Wa-wait!" I called out and chased after him quickly. While I was jogging to him, I tried not to look down, but up, and as the result, I crashed right into him.

Itachi turned around –I thought he was going to yell at me for being so dumb-, stared at me for a few seconds, turned back, and kept walking. Before he could walk far, I tugged onto his sleeves and walked behind him.

"… Are you afraid of height?" Itachi asked suddenly after a few minutes of me tagging behind him.

"… … Yeah…" I answered even thought I didn't want to admit it.

"Hm. Listen, once we get to the storage, you get as much weapon you can stuff as possible into this bag," Itachi ordered me while giving me a leather bag. "Hold it until I'm finished with mine, then I'll carry you back to the hideout."

"What? You mean I'll have to be carried by you back to the hideout as well?"

"Shut up. We can carry more weapons this way and it is way faster than walking back. The building in front of us right now is the storage."

At the mention of the storage, I looked up and saw a rather small wooden building in front of me.

_AN: I forgot to say last time, but if anyone saved Mikagami before it got deleted, could you please sent me a mail and attach the_ _pages? I do have a saved copy of it, but there was a chapter that I uploaded and forgot to save it. So if you have a saved copy, could you please sent me it? Thank you very much._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hikaru's POV**

The storage was very small in contrast to the hideout of the thieves and if anyone was looking for the storage, they would definitely not look in here.

"This is the storage? It's rather… small."

"It is made to be not noticed incase of a break in. But since the Akatsuki already been here to steal weapons many times before, we know the place like it's our own backyard. Now, come on, we'll have to hurry if we want to get out of here before they know we are here." Itachi kicked open the door and walked into the dark room. _So much for not to cause attention! Just see how much noise you've caused now!_

I followed after him. Once inside the storage, the small tree house doesn't look small at all. The room looked at least 15m by 20m with the walled being covered by hundreds of boxes, barrows, and shelves. The weapons were stored in the far side of the room, filling nearly all of the shelves on that wall.

"Here, that's your bag, hold on to it while I fill mine," a bag was threw at me out nowhere, and hit me just on my chest.

"What was that for? The knives could have stubbed me to death!"

"…" No answer. Well, I wasn't expecting one anyways. Looking at the bag, I grew curious at what the ninjas of Akatsuki use as weapons. So I took the bag and examined the inside. There was kunais, shurikens, kodachis, makimonos, and many other weird weapons that I have never seem before. _He sure filled the bag pretty quick._ After a full examination of the weapons, I walk to Itachi's side and watched him as he filled his bag.

"What are you staring at?" I blinked. I never thought he would talk to me if the was not forced to talk.

"Nothing… Just looking."

"Hm… Finished. Come on, we are leaving now. I'll carry you once we get out of this storage," not even leaving me with a single second to think, Itachi started to walk out of the room. "Hurry up. We don't have all day here. I'd like to go back to my training back at the hideout as soon as I am finished with this mission."

"W-Wait!" I ran out of the storage, expecting Itachi stand there waiting from me, and sawing nothing. "Where did he go?" I asked myself.

"You can climb down the tree by yourself. It saves some energy that I can use instead when I am training," Itachi said to me on the ground while putting his bag on his back.

"I can't! Didn't I tell you? I am scared of height! Can you ge-" Unable to finish another sentence, Itachi lifted me again.

"Shut up. You are attracting attention. Someone might have heard that and find out that we are here to steal weapons again. Hold on to the bag. I don't want to go back to the hideout with only one bag of weapons and get my name dirty."

After about half an hour

"Are we there yet?" I was bored to death after watching the endless view of trees and bushes.

"We are only about half way there."

"Only half! Aww… This is so boring," I complained as I move my right arm toward my neck, in order to twitch with my brother's necklace. I always did that when I am bored to death. My hand reached my neck and touched my skin, not a smooth, cold surface. I patted around looking for the necklace, but there was still no smooth, cold surface. I was a bit surprised, and looked down hoping that the necklace lies right in front of my chest. But all I saw as my skin. No necklace.

"What! My necklace! Put me down!" I sat straight up and due to the sudden movement, I dropped on the hard ground.

"What are you doing? We have to get back to the hideout. Hold on to your bag," Itachi picked my bag from the ground and was going to give it back to me.

"NO! You go back! I'll have to go back to the thieves' hideout and look for my brother's necklace! I'll catch up to you once I find the necklace." I stand up and was going to run back.

"Do you know how far it is from here? If you were to run there, it will take you 4 hours."

"I don't care! I am going to find that necklace and go back!" I started to run and ignored what Itachi said to me after.

After about 45 min of running

I was tired. My legs were sore from the long run and my breath was not catching up to me constantly. _Need a rest… Only a small one… Then I have to run to the hideout and get my brother's necklace back…_ I sat down beside a big tree and took a deep breath.

"You never get there if you keep that speed," a voice said on top of me. I looked up, and was shock to see Itachi smirking at me.

"What are you smirking at? …What are you doing here? …Aren't you supposed to be back at the Akatsuki hideout, straning?" I said while taking big breath and pausing between each sentence.

"Just to give you soming," he threw something at me. This time, unlike the bag, I caught it just before it hit me on the forehead. The object was small with a round part and stringy part; both parts are made up of metals. The round part had a smooth, cold surface. _Could it be?_

"The necklace! You got it for me? Thank you sooooooooo much! I did think you would go back and get it for me! Thank you!" I ran to him as he jumped down from the tree and gave him a hug. I was too filled with joy and was not realizing that I was hugging him. Finally when I realized I was, I felt warmth on my back and realized another thing: he had his arms around me. I pushed him away as soon as I found. I stared at the ground and I can tell that I was blushing because I was embarrassed.

"N-Now, let get back to the hideout, okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hikaru's POV**

By the time we arrived at the Akatsuki hideout, it was already dark. Kanguma was expecting us to come back around the evening so he was waiting for us in the dining room already.

"Welcome back Himuro-san and Itachi. What a great job you have done! You two do make a good team after all, performing beyond my expectation! It only took you one day to get two bags full of weapons! You are definitely going to be my best team," Kanguma clapped with a big smile on his face, which told me that he was in a very good mood. "Himuro-san, you can take a rest now. I will send Itachi to take you around the hideout tomorrow. If there is a mission for you, I will call you to the dining room. And if there is a question, don't be shy. Just ask Itachi. He shall tell you every thing you would like to know." _Great. I am totally stuck with him now. _"Himuro-san, should sleep now. It is already 11'o clock if you haven't notice. And Itachi, you stay. I have to talk to you."

That was an order. I left the dining room and walked back to my room. I was very tired from the day's mission, so I fell a sleep on the bed with out even taking a bath.

Next Morning

Knock, knock, knock.

_Is someone knocking on the door? What time do they think it is? I only slept a few hours! _

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Who is it? Coming!" expecting Itachi to show up with the usual boring face, I opened the door. But I was wrong. There was three girls stand there who looked few years older than me. One of them had long blond hair, which went down to her waist, and green eyes. The second one had long hair too, but not as long as the first one and was black, tied into a pony tail, and yellow eyes. The last one was wearing a hood so I couldn't tell what she looked like.

"We hear that there was a new girl, who joined Akatsuki. That you, Himuro Hikaru, right?" The leader of the group said.

"Yeah. What do you want?" I wasn't in a mood to talk to that kind of girl first thing in the morning so I was planning to get the conversation overed as quickly as possible.

"Well I was thinking we should have a chat and you being in the Itachi Fanclub!"

"The Itachi what!"

"The Itachi Fanclub! All of the girls in Akatsuki joined the club, except Sasori, because she is getting too old for Itach-sama. The members of Itachi Fanclub are Itachi-sama's fans are will do anything for him. Since you are now a member of Akatsuki and you are a girl who is not too old, you gained the rights to join the club."

"I am not interested in such a ridicules club."

"How could you say such a horrible thing! The Itachi Fanclub is the best club that I girl could get into in Akatsuki! As the leader of the Fanclub, I, Bannai Risu, and my two helpers, Ikazuchi Yamane and Kazetani Shimarisu, shall tell you that to be in the Itachi Fanclub is a great honor. There are women who wanted to join the club, but were rejected because they were too old. If there are more members, then Itachi-sama will have to go out with one of us and that first girl will be me! Oh yeah, and of course other members as well later."

"I don't want to do any thing with that jerk."

"How could you say Itachi-sama is a jerk! Don't you find him as the most attractive man on the whole planet?"

"No," _of course he is not. Hikari is._

"I-I'll ignore that Hikaru-chan. We now welcome you to the Itachi Fanclub. As a member, you are to attend the meeting every Tuesday at 4'o clock on the field. Any questions?"

"I said I don't want to join that club!" _How could she just drag me into that stupid club without me saying yes?_

"If I said you are in then you are in. If I said you are rejected then you ar-"

"What's going on here?" The door suddenly opened and Itachi walked in.

"Itachi-sama! No-nothing sir. We were just having chitchat among us girls! Nothing else! Just chitchat!"

"Get out… I have to talk to Hikaru alone," Itachi was ordering those annoying girls away. I can see he was getting annoyed too by them.

"A-as you wish sir!" Risu and her two helpers immediately walked out of the room. Of course they did. They are like puppy dogs around Itachi. I can just tell from the way they talked.

"Hope they didn't cause any trouble for you," _a rare sentence from Itachi._

"They sure did. But like, you actually care about that. What are you doing here anyways?" I looked away from him because his face was another face that I didn't want to see first thing in the morning.

"I am supposed to show you around the hideout to you today. Kanguma told me to do so yesterday," he said in his usual low voice, which shows no sign of caring at all. Like always.

"Kanguma-san? You? Showing me around the place? What are you talking about?" I had no clue of what he was talking about. I had completely forgot about last night's conversation.

"Seems like you don't remember. But it doesn't matter to me. Just get dressed. I'll take you down to the cafeteria and we'll have breakfast there," without saying another sentence, Itachi walked out of the room.

In the Cafeteria

"Do I have to set next to you?" I asked.

The cafeteria was huge room on the first floor. When Itachi and I got down there, most of the people of Akatsuki were already down there eating their breakfast.

Flashback

_Wow… This room is huge! And there are so many people here! I never thought Akatsuki had so many members! Wait, why are they all looking at me?_

"Hey Itachi, why are those people all looking this way?" I whispered to Itahci.

"Because, it is impossible for a woman to walk within a meter radius around me," Itachi answered coldly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I am not the type to have woman walk near me."

I backed away. "Then why am I?"

"Because you are my partner."

End of Flashback

_Man… That was a fearful and embarrassing moment._ _Why is it impossible for a woman to be near him? I thought he must have tones of girls following him, since he already have himself a fanclub. Even it's impossible, then why am I still sitting next to him and having breakfast!_

"Yes you have to. Now, do you want to have bread or rice?" Itachi asked me. _Is he getting breakfast for me?_

"Bread please," hearing a respond, Itachi stood up and got up from the table.

While he was away getting food for me, I looked around the room. The room was filled with round tables of probably seven. Most of them were full, but some were only seated with two people. My table was one of them. I spotted Sasori setting with Kisame in a table not far away from mine. _They must be sitting in groups. The seven-people tables must be seated by apprentices._ Sasori was still happy and Kisame was still down. Looking to another direction, I spotted Risu and her gang. They were still looking at me, as well as most of other people in the room, and they were sending me glares. I think they probably meant something like, 'How dare you get so close to my Itachi-sama!'. So I send them a lazy smirk alone with a glare back that meant something like, 'Jealous are we? Don't worry. I am not interested in him.'. Risu seemed to understand what my glare meant so she was about to send me another one, but before that happened, Itachi came back with two bread dishes.

"Here's your breakfast. Eat it up. We'll have to move quickly if I am going to show you the whole place."

The rest of the day was not much different from the breakfast. Every time we walked past people, they seemed to back away from Itachi, then they would send me glares that meant 'How can a girl walk so near the great Itachi?'. Risu and her gang was following us the whole time, trying to spy on me to see if I really wanted nothing to do with Itachi.

Itachi explained everything to me about the hideout, but I wasn't listening. My mind was so full and I didn't want to listen to anyone. I was deep in my thoughts. All I was thinking was that…

… _How can this get any worse?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

**Hikaru's POV**

Time passed quickly. It's been a month since I first joined Akatsuki. Everyday was the same. Risu and her gang come to me fist thing in the mornings trying to persuade to join the Itachi Fanclub. Then Itachi would come to tell them to get lost and then take me down for breakfast. After breakfast, we would then go to the dining room and have a meeting with the 'members' of Akatsuki. Kanguma would tell us the schedule for the day and what mission they would have to take, of course there was none for me. When the meeting is finished, Itachi and me would go to the nearby lake and train, but to tell the truth, I was the only one training. Itachi would just sit under a tree, watch and tell me what areas I needed to improve on. When it's about 12'o clock, we would have lunch by lake with the food we took from the kitchen in the morning. About 3'o clock in the afternoon, we would come back and I would have some free time. But, it's not like I get to do anything I want. Risu and her gang would come back to me and brag about how great her Itachi-sama is and tell me to stay away from him. And every Tuesday, they would drag me out to the field and have me participate in their ridicules meeting against my will. They would get all their members to drag me to the place and question me about what I did with Itachi the whole week. To then, I seemed like to be the perfect person to get in formations of him. At 6:30, Itachi would come and get me to have dinner. If I was with the girls, he would have to deal with them while I slip away to my room and have five minutes to myself. After dinner, the gang would come back again to bother me until I get so bored and fell asleep.

When I thought the situation I was in couldn't get any worse, I was wrong. It could, and it did.

The sun was beaming through the window and birds were chirping. Another two minutes and Risu and them would come.

Knock, knock.

_Can they leave me alone!_ "Go away Risu! How many times do I have to say? IDON'T WANT TO JOIN THAT CLUB!" I yelled. It's my usual routine, even though it never worked.

"What are you yelling at? Can't you be quieter first thing in the morning?" To my surprise, Itachi's voice appeared.

"Itachi? What are you doing here? Isn't it 15 minutes too early for you to show up? What are you doing here?"

"I am here to-"

"Ara, Itachi-sama? What bring you here early in the morning?" Risu suddenly popped up outside of my room, cutting Itachi off. "Let me guess. Are you here to tell me that you agreed that you would take me on a date? Ohhh, I am so happy! Let go to my room and take! This isn't an ideal place to," Risu said while sending a glace to me. It probably meant something like 'How dare you hook up with my Itachi-sama first thing in the morning?'.

"Get lost. I am not here to talk to you," it was Itachi's job to tell the girls to get lost after they piss me off, but today, it was a earlier than usual. _But then again, I am glad it is._ Hearing the order, the gang immediately ran off.

"Do they always come at this time?" Seeing the girls ran off, Itachi asked me.

"Why you ask? Yeah. They always come at 6:45 sharp, never a minute late. And you always come at 7:00 to tell them to get lost. Hey, what are you here for anyways? You didn't tell me yet."

"Kanguma sent me to tell you that he want both of us in the dining room at seven. He said he have an important issue that he have to talk to us about."

"What time is now?"

"6:52."

"What? I have to get dress in five minutes? Get out Itachi, I have to change!" I jumped up from my bed and rushed around trying to find my clothes.

"No need. I'll wait here."

"What!Get out! Are you expecting me to let you stay here and watch me change my clothes? Get out!" I yelled with my face red because of embarrassment.

"Fine," Itachi stood up from where he was sitting and walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of the room, I closed the door, and got changed quickly.

* * *

"Himuro-san and, Itachi. You are finally here. Come and take a seat," Kanguma smiled and nodded us toward our usual spot. "You are a bit late, but I hear for Saruto that Risu and her two friends were visiting you," -_Yeah right about Risu and them were just visiting_- "so I'll make this late doesn't count. But if you were t-"

"Just get to the point," Itachi interrupted Kanguma impatiently.

"Oh yes, yes. The issue that I wanted to talk to you about is you next mission." _–Mission? Yes! I can finally escape from Risa and them for few days!- _"According to our spy in the Sunagakure no Sato, the Fujin no Sho has been found."

"Fujin no Sho?"

"Yes, Fujin no Sho. Don't you know what it is?" Kanguma was surprised to hear me mention the makimono as if I didn't know what it is.

"Of course I know what it is," I immediately responded.

Flashback

"Onii-chan, what is Fujin no Sho?"

"Oya? Where did you get the name of that from?"

"I was reading this book that I found on the bookshelf, and the book mentioned it in the first chapter. It says: _Fujin no Sho is the holy makimono that Fujin left behind when he died. It contains all of the knowledge of the Fujin. If a person read the makimono, he will be able to control the wind._ But onii-chan, how can a person know how to control the wind only by reading the makimono?"

"Hikaru, Fujin no Sho tells a person how to feel the wind and see the wind. It's not hard. You know that I can control fire, right?"

"Yes."

"I can because I read the Hokami no Sho."

"But onii-chan, but you said I can control water!"

"Yes, you will be able to. When you are older, I will give you Suijin no Sho and you will be able to."

"Suijin no Sho? But I have never seen it. Where is it?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes!"

"It's in here."

"But that's only a necklace."

"This necklace opens a portal to a secret area and that's where I put the Hokami and Suijin no Sho."

"But how come you have them? I thought there were only five of those holy makimonos in the world."

"They were handed down to me from my parents. One of my parent's family was master of fire, so they had the Hokami no Sho, and the other one was master on water, so they had Suijin no Sho. I chose fire so I only know how to control fire, so I let you to control the other one."

"Honto, onii-chan?"

"Honto."

End of Flashback

"Then there would be no need for me to explain. Now for your mission. Your mission is to bring back the Fujin no Sho from the Kazegake family. There is no time limit to this mission, so take as long as you want. If this mission successes, then we will have two of the five Holy Makimons!" –_Seems like that no one here know that I have the two of the other three-_ "Oh yes, Itachi, if you two are being hunted down by suna-nins, use that plan that Saruto came up with. It's a stupid idea, but there is no way that you can be caught. Got it?"

"Yes. But that plan is a bit…" For the first time, Itachi seemed unsure of something. _What is this plan that even Itachi is unsure whether to use or not?_

"I know, I know. I am aware of the fact that it is … But think of the positive side, there is no way that they will catch you!"

"Fine," Itachi seemed very bothered by the plan.

"Now go! Get the Fujin no Sho!" Kanguma ordered us to start the mission.

"Ryoukai," Itachi and me answered at the same time and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Don'townNaruto._

**Hikaru's POV**

It's been a few hours since we left the hideout. Itachi was carrying me –_as usual, because he still said I was too slow even after the month's lessons that he trained me himself-_, and we haven't said a word to each other. I couldn't take it. It's killing me. I know that I like to be left alone with silence, but this was totally different. It's simply too weird to have someone near me but not talking to me.

"Hey…" I broke the silence and called out to Itachi.

"…" No answer.

"Hey Itachi," I called out to him again.

"…" Still no answer.

"Hey! Itachi! Are you listening to me?" I was annoyed with him, so I punched him on the chest.

"What?" He glared down at me impatiently.

"Hey! You don't have to look so impatient every time I talk to you, you know! Anyways, I was just curious about that plan that Kanguma said before he told us to leave. Mind telling me what that plan is?" I tried to turn the table so I would not get madder.

"It's non of your business," said Itachi.

"What you mean that it's non of my business! After all, I am you partner! I have the rights to know!" Now, I was really pissed off.

"If I said it's non of your business, then it's non of your business. Now shut up!" Itachi sent me a cold glare and marked the end of the conversation.

"Okay, okay, okay…" I quieted down and tried to concentrate on my own thoughts about how to avoid fights with suna-nins.

_Lets see… If there were any water around, I would dive and leave the rest to Itachi. After all, he told me to stay away incase of battle. Aww! What Am I thinking! Sunagakure no Sato is in the middle of a desert! What are the chances of us fighting at an oasis! Aww! I'm so stupid! _I hit myself on the head. _Think of other plans Hikaru! Lets see again… Well, I could hide in the sands, but then again, the sand will be wetted due to my specialty, so that means I would be spotted sooner or later, so that makes this plan unuseful as well… Then I would…_

I was deep in my thought and if Itachi was not to tell me that we are at the sato already, I would never realize we were.

**Itachi's POV**

_Dumb girl… Thanks a lot for you to remind me of that genius plan… There is no way that I am going to use it. If she knows about what we are supposed to do, she will definitely regret knowing it. Just keep you mouth shut and no body gets sick and throw up…_

"Hey… We are here," I said to the girl who was deep in her thought in my arms.

"…" No answer came back. It was obvious that she didn't even hear me.

"If you are not to answer me, I'll just drop you on the ground," _That'll wake her up from her thoughts._

"…" No answer, that means, I get to drop her from here, way high up on an old tree. _I would like to see the expression on her face after the drop._ So I pulled my arms back and dropped her.

With a loud _don!_, the girl seemed to wake up.

"What was that for? That was at least five meters down you know! Don't you know to be nice around ladies!" _Yep, she's awake. That angry expression, just what I have expected from her. Only her. If she was one of the girls from the hideout, she wouldn't have that expression._

"We are at Sunagakure no Sato already. You were too deep in you thoughts, so I thought to give you a wake-up call," I smirked.

"Why you…!" She said while holding up a fist. Trying to punch me I guess.

"Stop trying to do something you will never accomplish. Instead, why don't you hurry up? I would like to find an place to stay tonight so I will be staying under a tree or something," I jumped off the tree and walked toward the sato.

**Hikaru's POV**

_Why that Itachi! How dare drop me on the ground from so high and then tell me to hurry up! I am really, really, really pissed off now! If that jerk ever tries to pull another trick on me, he's dead!_

"Put this cloth on… It's cloth that a normal girl would wear in that sato. If we were to walk in that sato wearing the clothes that we are wearing right now, we would be attacked within one minutes. Akatsuki already attacked the place once so they know about us. Last time, it was Saruto and Sasori who came here, trying to get Gaara, but they failed. And Gaara is the Kazekage now, and he is definitely no going to sit back and let us find that makimono," Itachi said while pulling the cloth he told me to wear from a bag he was carrying on his back.

"What about you?" I asked curiously even thought I was still very pissed off at him. _Telling me to change… If you think I would go down there alone to go through the trouble to find a place to stay while you sit back and relax, you are in a big mistake mister!_

"I am going to change too. After all, you are my partner and if I were to let you do all the work, it's going to ruin my perfect name when we get back." _Yeah right about perfect! This jerk never thinks about anyone other than himself! You call that perfect! _"Hurry up and change. We don't have all day here."

"Hm, fine." I walked back to the forest and got change quickly. I don't want to be yelled at once I finished by that impatient fool again.

The cloth was a simple, blue Kimono. It was rather easy to wear so I finished changing in no time.

"Finished yet?" said an impatient voice from a bit distance away. Clearly, Itachi's.

"Yes, yes. You don't have to tell me to hurry up every ten seconds," I walked out of the trees. Itachi was changed already –of course, or he won't have told me to get out and meet up with him. He was dressed in a black high-neck sweater and gray pants. He looked… normal. Despite the fact those red Sharingan eyes was sending out fearful glares, he looked like a person you could see everywhere. He didn't look like an assassin, he didn't look like a ninja… he didn't even looked strong.

"Are we ready to go?" Itachi asked me after he deactivated his Sharingan.

"Yeah." And right after my respond, Itachi carried me once more down the cliff that over looked the Sunagakure no Sato.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hikaru's POV**

"Okay, let me get this straight. We are going to stay in the sato for about a month to observe the place before we take action, right?" I asked Itachi, who was setting lazily on a chair beside the bed, with his arms crossed.

He nodded in response.

"Then why are we staying in a hotel instead of renting a place to stay?" I yelled suddenly.

"Because tomorrow, we are going to apply for the job in the Kazegake family. After we get the job as the servants of the family, we will be staying in their house, so there is no need to rent a place if we only don't have a place to stay for one night."

"How do you know that family is looking for servants, and what makes you so sure that we are getting that job?"

"The Akatsuki hideout is on the border of the Fire and Wind country, so getting informations from the two countries are very easy. And for getting the job, it's even more easier."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I always get what I want. And besides, one of the servants is going to be the daughter of the family's personal servant. There is no way that the daughter would not want me as her personal servant." Itachi smirked, probably proud of his looks.

"Whatever. If I w-"

"Enough with the pointless conversation," Itachi cut me off suddenly. "We better get some rest if we want to be get a better first impression. But before we do, I need to tell you some important facts," he stopped, making sure that I was listening to him.

"Go on," I told him. _If Itachi wants to tell me something important, I'd better listen before he beat me to half-dead._

"I am going to change my name to Himuro Hikari."

"What?" I was surprise. Changing his name was not very surprising, because from what I hear from him before, he is a S-rank criminal because of the Uchiha clan massacre. But changing his name to my brother's name? That was out of ordinary.

"You heard me. I don't like to repeat myself. Before telling you about the mission, we have discussed about it among the other members of Akatsuki. We have decided that you should keep your original name, and for me to be your brother."

"My what!" I sent out another yell of surprise.

"Your brother. The other members were too lazy to come up with a made up name so we decided just to use your real brother's name. So from now on, you will be calling me onii-san."

"What? That is so not fair! How come I don't get to be involved in such decision! I am a member after all am not I!" I was rather angry now than surprise.

"You just joined Akatsuki, so you were considered too early to be involved in decision making. Anyways, end of the conversation. I am going to take a shower now, so take the time to think. Oh yeah, two more things. First, get use to calling me onii-san. You will be calling me that starting tomorrow. Second, we will be going to the Kazegake family tomorrow morning at nine for the interview. If you mess it up by calling me Itachi or anything, we are going to have to fight the suna-nins, so don't mess it up," Itachi stood up and walked toward the bathroom.

* * *

After about one and half hour later, Itachi came out of the bathroom.

"How long does it take for you to take a shower? Are you a woman in disguise or something! I bet even the girls from the hideout are faster than you! I wanted to go to bathroom twice and you were occupying it, so I had to run all the way down to the main hall on the ground level and use the washroom there! If you haven't noticed, I haven't taken a shower yet! So if you don't mind, I would like to!" I yelled at him. Then, realizing what he was wearing, I looked away, closed my eyes and, without knowing it, blushed.

"…Why are you blushing?" Itachi asked after a while. _Probably used the time to observe my reaction._

"What? I am not blushing! If you have the time to observe the others, why don't you put some cloth on? I don't like the idea of have a person running around my room with only a piece of towel on."

"What? This is my room as much your room for the time being, and no one can tell me what to wear in my room. Besides, don't you find me attractive looking like this?"

"Are you praising yourself? As if. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get some rest. It's 2'o clock in the morning as it's way passed my bed time," I opened my eyes and stood up. With my face facing the wall, I grabbed my bag, which I brought from the hideout, from the edge of my bed and walked toward the bathroom.

"Why lie to yourself? I can tell this is what you want. Why sti-"

I was getting irritated. _How dare he think of me as one of his fan-girls! _Oblivious of myself, I gathered all my strength and aimed a punch on his face.

Like I was saying, I was very irritated. The rage and disgracefulness was blocking my way of thinking clearly. Tai-jutsu was my least adept skill. If I were to fight someone fist-to-fist, I would have used my specialty to form a layer of ice around my fist first. But then again, my mind wasn't clear enough for me to think of my specialty. If this was a normal situation, he would definitely find a giant iceberg flying toward his face rather than my bare fist.

Making that move was a big mistake. I was sure that Itachi would dodge the attack considering how straight and simple it was. But he didn't. He only closed his eyes.

_Underestimating me! You don' t even have a bit of clue what's going to hit you!_ That was what I was thinking before my fist was an inch from his face.

_What the…_ I felt a grip on my wrist, which then pulled my hand down. At the same time, my body seemed to be pushed toward Itachi's by warmth on my back. In a few seconds, my head was leaning against Itachi's chest, with my hand at his waist's sides. My ear was directly on his chest, so I had a clear sound of his heartbeats.

I turned my head, trying to get what just happened, and also not to hear his heartbeats. From the corner of my eyes, I saw his arm encircling me while the same hand holding my wrist. _He must have caught hand just before when it was going to hit his face… Impressive… He really is a genius, performing such an action in just seconds… Aww! What am I saying! I shouldn't be impressed! Think of an escaping plan! _I struggled. But it was no use. It only made the grip on my wrist tighter and pulling me closer to Itachi.

"Let go of me!" I struggled even more hard.

Ignoring me, Itachi lowered his head to the level of my ear and whispered to it. "You're so naïve… Do you honestly think that your action would help you get out of that situation? This is what I want and I always get what I want," with his eyes still closed, Itachi moved his head back to its original position. _Finally he's going to let go of me…_But I was wrong about him.

Using his free hand, Itachi tipped my head up, forcing me to look straight into his eyes. I thought they were closed, but they were not. He must have opened them after the whisper. This was the first time I ever looked into his eyes this close. They were red… like the color of blood. The eyes were cold and fearful, but at the same time, they were sending out warmth and sympathy. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. There was just something that I couldn't resist in those eyes.

My eyelids are getting heavier and heavier by the second. It seems like there are stones being putting on them every moment. _Oh no! It must be one of his special Sharingan-jutsu! Must escape before falls… asleep in this… situat…ion. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hikaru's POV**

"Wake up, wake up," somebody was shaking me violently. "Wake up or we'll be late for the interview."

"Hm? What?" I opened my eyes sleepily. When they were half open, Itachi's face suddenly popped up, scaring me half to death. "Aaaaa! Itachi! What are you doing in my room without knocking!"

"…What are you talking about?" With a puzzled expression on his face, Itachi asked. Then, suddenly realized something, he smirked.

"I am talking about you entering my room without my permission! What are… Wait! This is not my room! Where am I and what am I doing here?" I was confused for a moment.

"Amnesia," the smirk on Itachi's face grew even larger.

"Amnesia? … Oh yeah! I remember now! We are on a mission right now to get Fujin no Sho and we are going to apply the job of maid-servants in the Kazegake family and… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" Remembering what happened, I screamed.

"After I came out of the bathroom, finishing taking the shower, you were asleep in your bed." Itachi answered like nothing have happened.

"Liar!"

"What else do you think happened? I am an Uchiha and I don't lie. Besides, there was no need for me to lie."

…_Yeah… He's not the kind of people who lies… Was I dreaming about the event that happened last night? Yes, I have to be! There no way, that such an event is going to happen, ever!_

**Itachi's POV **

_She's easy to fool. I have to thank my innocent appearance also. I'll tell her the truth when the time comes. If I do now, I'll never get what I really want. _

_It is unbelievable that I would pull such a thing. Me, the great Uchiha Itachi, attracted by a girl who doesn't even like me. But that's what makes her desirable. She will be mine._

**Hikaru's POV**

"What time is it?" I asked after taking a morning shower.

"It's 7:30. Then interview is at nine. We need half an hour to walk there so that leave an hour for us to eat."

"Eat? Where?" I know Itachi didn't cook and I didn't see him bringing any food. _There's no cook around like back in the hideout to cook us food you know!_

"Down in the main hall. They provide the breakfast for the costumers. Hurry up. There are still some facts that I need to tell you before the interview."

* * *

"Excuse me…" I approached one of guards in front of the Kazegake mansion.

"How may I help you?" The guard answered back with a smile on his face.

"Yes. Well we are here to apply the job that's been posted on the Sunahi-shinbun. This is the Kazegake family massion right?" I just talked like I didn't know the place. But to tell the truth, the whole possible response already have been forced into my mind my Itachi.

"Yes. You have come to the right place. One moment please," The guard walked back to the gate and used the phone that was on the pillar. "A, Oda-san? There are two people here for the job. They seem to be quiet young and health. Should I let them pass? … … Okay," hanging up the phone, the guard pressed a green button under the phone and turned his attention back to us. "Please proceed."

_Young and healthy huh? Well you can say that about me, but Itachi? He's so no healthy. _

"Thank you very much," I bowed and walked in to the Kazegake property.

_Wow! This place is so big! It's even bigger than the Ujina family that I worked for before!_

"You must be the ones who are applying for the job. I am Oda Hera, manager of the Kazegake family. This way please." The 60 years old man showed us the way into an office that was on the second floor.

Oda-san was a typical manager-of-the-family kind of person, with white hair, thick eyebrows that always hide his eyes and a thick mustache that hides his mouth. He gives a person the idea of a faithful servant who has worked for the family for a long time.

Nodding us to sit on the opposite side of the table, Oda-san sat behind the table in the office.

"It's been a while since anyone has come to apply for this job. The master already thought that no one is going to come anymore. Now lets start, shall we. Please tell me your name and age."

"My name is Himuro Hikaru and I am 15 years old. This is my a-a-a-"

"Ani." Itachi assisted me. But I can feel he was sending me one of his warning glares to me even though he was setting behind me.

"Yes. He's my ani, Hikari. He's 19 years old," I recited the answer from my memory. _Man! Calling Itachi my brother! I never thought I would say this! This is such a torture!_

"So you are siblings. You don't look much like each other…" Asked Oda-san curiously. _Or is it boredly? I don't know…It's hard to tell his expressions when his eyes and mouth are covered._

"Yes we are siblings. O-o-o-onio-san inherited his looks from otou-san, and I inherited my looks from okaa-san. That's probably why we don't look very much like each others."

"It is very unusual. You have blue eyes and you brother have black eyes. Is that inheritance too?" _Can't you ignore those facts? We are not really siblings you know._

"Yes it is."

"Right. Now, could you tell me where you came from? I have never heard of Himuro family before, so you must have come from some other family."

"We came from the country of Thunder," according to what I have heard from Itachi, the country of Thunder is pretty much unknown to the country of Wind, so even thought the Himuro family doesn't exit in the country of Thunder, the Kazegake family would not know it.

"Then may I ask you why you have come all the way to the country of Wind to find a job? Why didn't you just find a job in your own country?"

"Our village was attacked by ninjas from other country and ours parents have died in the intrusion, so we are orphans. We have tried to find a maidservant job in our own country, but there was non opening so we decided to try our lucks at the country of Wind."

"Do you have any experiences in serving people?" The interview was coming the end. I just knew it.

"I have worked in a restaurant for three month before, and my o-onii-san had a job in the local hotel for a year."

"Do you have a place to stay right now?"

"No. We are only staying in the hotel for now."

"Very well. You have the job. You can move in anytime you want. I'll have a maid to show you your room."

"Thank you very much, sir!" I said with some excitements, making it look more real.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hikaru's POV**

"This will be your room, Hikaru-san, and this will be your room, across from hers, Hikari-san," an old maid called Shiera leaded our way through the mansion and to our rooms. "The bathroom is down at the end of this hall, and your kitchen is down stairs. For your duties now: Hikaru-san, you'll be the kitchen maid. It's your job to transfer the meal to the dining room and clean up after the meals. You'll be held responsible if the cooked food is not there in time. Hikari-san, you are Raika-ojousama's personal servant, so you will be hearing your duties directly from her. If you don't have anything to ask, I'll like to get back to my job." _The old maid sure is bossy…_

"Yes, I was wondering when is the wake up time-" I asked neatly, but I was cut off rudely.

"The wake up call is at 6:30 in the morning. You'll have to be down in the kitchen by 6:45. Any more questions?" Shiera is getting impatient by every second.

"N-no, no more ma'am," _Looks like she's going to kill me if I asked more question._

"Good. Your uniforms are in the closet in your rooms. I think you better get started on your works," the old maid turned around and got back to her own business.

"Better get started on what we truly came here for. Try and get as much informations from the servants here as possible. I'll get my informations from the daughter," Itachi ordered me and went into his room to get changed.

After changed into the typical maidservant uniform, I went down to the kitchen. _Even thought it was not mealtime, there sure has to be some jobs that I can do._

"Er, excuse me…" I poked the cook, who was busy cutting some potatoes, on the arm, trying to get his attention. "Um-, I am a new kitchen maid… I was wondering if there is any works for me to…"

"Oh, so you're the new helper! What's your name?" The cook turned his attention immediately to me and asked kindly.

"A-, it's Himuro Hikaru…"

"Aa, Himuro Hikaru, nice name! Tell you what, there's no work right now, so you can go to the cafeteria and chat with the rest of the servants who don't have work for now. There should be a lot of people there since there hasn't a lot of works lately. The cafeteria is that way," the cook pointed to a small door of the right, showing me the way.

I opened the door and went into the cafeteria. The cook was right, there were a lot of people there. _How could the Kazegake family have enough money to employ all those people?_

"Hey! You! Come here!" A voice yelled.

I pointed my finger at my face and asked, "Me?"

"Yes! You! Come here!" The voice belonged to a young woman, who was setting near the window with bunch of other young women. I walked toward the table, which she was setting at and sat down at a empty chair.

"I saw you this morning with Oda-san. You are the new maid right?" The girl was very curious.

"Yeah…"

"My name is Sakai Norie. What's your name? And what's your duties here?"

"Er… The name's Himuro Hikaru and I am the kitchen maid."

"And that young man who was with you, is he your brother or something?"

"A-, yeah he's my brother. Even thought we don't look like each other," I added quickly. _Oh no, don't tell me. Another Itach-, I mean another bunch of Hikari-fangirls again? We've only been in this house for 3 hours and he already has fans! Why does he have to be so popular among girls! _

"OMG! He's name is Himuro Hikari? That's like, my favorite name!"

"No! It's my favorite name!"

"Come on! Tell me! What does he like? What's he's favorite color? How old is he? Come on, you have to tell me!"

"Tell me too! I want to know, I want to know!"

As soon as I said Itachi's fake name, the rest of the girls dumped their endless question to me. _Is it just me or do I feel like I'm back in the hideout again? Do I have to be treated like this every where I go! Am I like an Itachi information machine or something!_

The room was pretty quiet until I came in, now all of the women in the room are pretty much on top on me, screaming and yelling, asking questions at me._ Bunch of fangirls…_ Seeing this scene, the rest of people in the room sweatdropped. They are probably thinking 'It's unimaginable one girl can do…'. _God save me!_

"Ahem!" Someone coughed out loud. Everyone looked at the person. That person was Oda-san. _Thank you Oda-sama!_ "Everyone, please get back to you normal duties, and Hikaru-san, please follow me," everyone can tell Oda-san was extremely mad, so without second word, they left the room. Except me. I was setting one the chair, helplessly thinking about failing my mission.

"Himuro-san, can you tell me what just happen?" Oda-san was trying to calm down, but still, his voice was at least 3 times louder than usual.

"Well… um… I was… a-" I murmured, trying to avoid his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Oda-san. I was afraid this might happen," it wasn't me. Someone else answered for me.

"Excuse me, Himuro-kun? What was that you were just saying?" Oda-san turned his head toward Itachi, who, appeared out of no-where suddenly, was standing in the door, which I just came thought a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, Oda-san," Itachi repeated again," I was afraid this might happen. You see, I was very popular in my old village. The girls in the village always went to Hikaru for getting my informations. I was afraid the same thing might happen here so I kept quiet during the times when I was in the mansion, but I never expected the commotion to be this big," Itachi bowed down to apologize. _Wow, such an actor! _

"Well that was a big disturbance! I can't let that happen in this house anymore! You ar-"

"Oda-san! Are you trying to fire my personal servant without my permission?" A high pitch voice sounded.

"Raika-ojousama! No, no. Of course I am not."

"Good! If I ever see this happen again, it's one month's bonus cutting for you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, yes, Raika-ojousama."

Pointing up, Raika-ojousama said, "Father wants to talk to you upstairs, Oda-san. You better get there fast."

"I'm on my way," Oda-san bowed and left the room.

"Himuro-kun, I'd like to show you the rest of the mansion now. Follow me," Raika-ojousama started walking out of the cafeteria.

"That won't be necessary, Raika-ojousama. Instead, may I have some time to talk to my sister alone in my room?" Asking the permission, Itachi grabbed my wrist.

"Oh, fine…"Said Raika-ojousama grievously. _Probably wanted some time spend with Itachi._

"Thank you." Itachi thanked the daughter and tugged me out of the room.

Itachi had to drag me after getting out of the cafeteria, because I didn't want get scrolled at once we reached his room. It was hard for him at all. He was dragging me like a 5 year old dragging his toy car even though I struggled violently. When we are almost at his room, we passed Norie, who was cleaning the bedrooms. She giggled and gave Itachi an admirable look. _I don't have a good feeling about this…_

At last, Itachi dragged me into his room. He forced me to sit on the bed first, then locked the door, and finally sat down on a chair beside the bed. The chair was directly between the bed and the window, so there was no room for me to escape. All I can do now is to prepare myself to the dread that could come any second.

"Do you think that I will be scrolling at you or something?" To my surprise, Itachi's voice did not sound angry at all.

"Er- yeah. Of course, judging from the normal you," I loosened my guard a bit.

"I forgot to tell you but the whole thing is in Akatsuki's calculation. When they ask questions about me, just tell them that my favorite color is black, I don't especially like any food, I don't like sweet things and nattou, make up a birthday if you want for the informations on the makimono. Tell then a little at a time, this way, you'll get more information. If they ever ask if I could go out with then, just decline them. Just make up any other facts that came up, which I have not mentioned."

_No scrolling and now this? I am sooo shocked! Is this the reason that Akatsuki let Itachi go on this kind of mission a lot? _

"No-no more," I mumbled, still have the effect of after-shock.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please reveiw if you have time!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hikaru's POV**

"Oww, could you please tell me what's his favorite flavor of jam again?" For the past 3 weeks, the maids here in the Kazegake family have annoyed me to death by their endless question about Itachi. If there were one moment when I was spotted without any duties, they would clash toward me, making me impossible to escape. If it wasn't for Itachi, being Raika-ojousama's _beloved_ personal servant, I probably already got fired about countless times. But then again, I have to thank them for giving me the informations I need on the holy makimono.

"Errr! For the millions' time, it's orange! Now leave me alone!" Here I am, again, surrounded by puppy-dog-eyed maids around me beseeching me with Itachi's information.

"Oww, please! Just one more…" Norie begged.

"Yeah! Like, you're been saying that for the past 30 questions! How many times do I have to repeat myself?!" I was getting very pissed off.

"But we're only wanting to make sure that we got our informations right…" Her eyes are beginning to be watery now, so as the rest of the maids. _Do they honestly think that I would fall for their puppy dog trick? They're being doing that every time they implore me. Do they ever get tired of using the same trick over and over again?_

"So, what's favorite brand of shoes?" Insisted Norie, completely ignoring what I have I said to her.

"WOULD YOU STOP ANNOYING ME WITH THOSE QUESTIONS!?!" I found myself yell to the crowd. _Good thing that we're in one of those guestroom that haven't been used for ages, or Oda-san will sure be storming toward me…_

"Fine…" _What? She gave up? Even though I am entreating for her stop, they're definitely not acting like the normal fangirls who will never stop asking… They must be up to something…_ "So anyways, do you know if he's planning to do anything on Thursday evening?" Some other maid added quickly. _Told you so. I so knew this was coming._

"He said that he doesn't want to go out with you!"

"Well, it's not like going out… There is a matsuri on that day so… We thought we could spend some time together… as a group… So I guess it's not very like hanging out…"

"Same thing!!" The situation was getting more irritating by every passing second. _Anyone. Just anyone. Save me from those devils! Please!_

"Excuse me, ladies," a voice spoke, distracting the maids who were busy entreating me. My face lightened up as I heard the voice, -_Did someone really came to rescue me?-_ and I was going to give a big thanks to who ever that was, but seeing the owner of the voice, my face immediately darkened. "Sorry to distract you from your conversation, but may I speak to my sister there? …Personally?" It was Itachi.­­­­­­_-Guess I really shouldn't have said anyone…He's only going to make the situation worse…_

Ever since he laid his foot in this house, he was acting like a gentleman, which was a totally fraud and did not suit him. _Well, at least, to me…_ As the result, almost every female in the household are fascinated to him, including Raika-ojousama. The only exception was I –_of course_- and Shiera. _She never gets interested about anything. _

"Hikari-sama! Don't you mean you want to have a private talk with me?" All of the maids asked at once, as soon as Itachi finished his sentence. _Yeah… Sama… They're been calling him that since the first day, just like back in the hideout._

"Sorry, but it's rather urgent, so if you could make a path, I would be very honored," he said in his gentlemanly voice. He had always used that tone when ever speaking to public, which always send a creep down my spine, but there was never the smile that is usually used then speaking in suck a tone. To tell the truth, I can't recall a time that he ever curled up his lips except those evil smirks.

At his words, the maids immediately opened a path in front of me. Somehow, they never negated Itachi's requests. "Follow me, Hikaru," walked back Itachi, showing me the way.

He led me back to his room, where we usually discuss our mission. The walls and doors of the Kazegake family's house were very thick so it was impossible to hear anything on the other side even it was someone yelling in the middle of the night.

"Now, what is it you want to talk about? I bet it's important, since you went through the trouble of talking to those maids," I let out a sign of relief while making myself comfortable setting on one of the chairs in Itachi's room.

"We're going to take the action on the night after the next," Itachi said in a serious tone.

"Oh, so quick? It's only been 3 weeks here and I thought we're supposed to stay here for at least 1 month," I wasn't surprised, since I knew this would come sooner or later.

"We were, but I just fond out there would be a matsuri the day after the tomorrow. It'll be easier to get out of the sato if there were many people coming here to enjoy the matsuri from the nearby village. We could just blend into the crowd."

"Where did you got that information?" My head wasn't very quick at the moment, so I asked a question, which I perfectly knew the answer.

"Raika-ojousama just asked me if I could go to the matsuri with her, but I told her I was planning to go with you. There shouldn't be a lot of servants here that day because they would be enjoying the matsuri too, so it's the perfect time to steal the makimono. We should steal it at seven, when the concert begins. That's when the security is probably going to be the loosest. I told Raika-ojousama that we'd out by five so we shouldn't be one of the suspects when the makimono is lost. Did you get the facts up till this point?" Stopped Itachi, making sure I was paying attention to his plan.

"Uh-huh," I responded to Itachi sluggishly.

"Pay attention. I am not going to repeat myself," Itachi said as if I didn't answer him.

"Okay, okay! I am listening!" I responded again, bit more loudly.

"When stealing the makimono," Itachi continued, "we are going to wear the kimono that those clothes that we wore then we first came here. They are normal clothes that people would be wearing that day. This way, people won't get suspicious when they see us at the matsuri. We are going to leave the sato with the rest of visitor at eleven, so be prepared to spend some time with me."

"To spend some time with you?! What do you mean by that!?"

"Oh, you'll see. Act as normal as you can for the two days. If any of the maids ask if I could go to the matsuri with them, just reject them."

"Yeah, I know," I stood up, getting back to my works. "I already did."

* * *

_AN: I guess this is a very, very, very, late update... I'm so sorry!!!! Please forgive._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Big thanks_ _to Chelsea1337, who reminded me to upload/writing stories. THANK YOU! For Because I am a Girl, I will start writing it soon. sorry to forgeting? --;_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Hikaru's POV**

The matsuri is today and the atmosphere in the mansion is getting lighter. The maids in the mansion haven't been chasing me around all day because they were busy hooking themselves with a date with someone from the sato. _Seems like most of them left this to the last minute…_ In fact, some of the servants of the family had already sneaked off, enjoying themselves. The Kazegakes are not very concerned with this, since I am sure that this happened every time when a festival came around.

The preparation for our job was going smoothly. _Of course it was going smoothly. I mean, how can it not be going smoothly if the only thing I have to do is to dress in the cloth that I came here with and pack a few ningus into the handbag that I am carrying!? _I have not seen Itachi around ever since he discussed the plan to me. He was always busy doing his portion of work, which I, as the same back in the hideout, had no idea what it was.

_Knock, knock._ There was two gentle taps on my door.

"Come in!" I called out to the person.

"Just wants to have a chat before I leave," the door open, and there stood Norie, in her best dress that I have ever saw her wear. It was a red kimono with maple leaf on the bottom right corner and at each end of the sleeve. "Heard that you are going to the matsuri with Hikari-sama," there was a sound of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah…" I answered, setting up in my bed, which was occupied a second ago by me thinking about the worst that could happen.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this to you since you're his sister but… YOU ARE SO LUCKY TO GO OUT WITH HIM! I'M SO JEALOUS! Oh yeah, by the way, that's from all of the maids here."

I sweatdropped. _Only if they knew the truth… Errr… I dare not think what could befall on me. They'll murder me… They'll slaughter me… They'll massacre me…_ At the thought of this, I gave a colder shiver.

"Are you okay?" Norie asked, completely unware of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just a bit… cold," I lied, for if I didn't, my biggest fear would sure come true.

"Better take care of yourself. We don't want you to miss tonight…" I blinked. _Since when did the maids want me to got close to Itachi? I thought they would be partying at the news of me unable to go…_ "…Because we are intended to hear the report that you will be giving us when you come back." _Oh, so that's the whole idea behind it._

"Reports? What are you talking about?" I pretended that I didn't figure it out, incase that I could be slipped off.

"And I thought you were smart!" _Well, I am. Just playing dumb, so I might sneak off._ "Well, you are going to give a little presentation on how it went through the evening so that we might catch something interesting or important. Oh, my! Look at the time! It's 4:55 and I said I am meeting Kouchi in the square by five! I better hurry! Well, hope to see you two tonight and I can't wait to hear the report from you! Bye!" She waved happily and ran out of the door, nearly bumping into Itachi who was just about to knock on the door. He almost hit her on the forehead.

"What was she doing here?" Itachi closed the door behind him and locked it, just incase someone burst into the room.

"What else is there that the maids here that want to talk to me about?" I asked him back.

"The usual conversation. I see," then he went on reminding me of the plan.

The plan was this: We pretend to enjoy the matsuri until seven, and then sneak back to the mansion when everyone else is concentrated on the concert. Get the makimono from the hidden passage in the back of the portrait of the first Kazegake in the main hall. According to one of the maids, simply turn the portrait to the left and the passage is revealed, which was true. After stealing the makimono, sneak back to the matsuri and pretend to enjoy it once more. If the missing of the makimono was discovered before eleven, the time to leave the sato while blending into the rest of visitors, then we'll just use the plan that Saruto came up with, which I had no idea what it was and Itachi won't tell me. But he told me he would only use it in desperate situations, to clear the suspecting on us for a while and leave with the rest of the visitor just like the original plan.

"It's for your benefit that you know nothing of it," that's what he always tells me when I bring the subject up.

The old grandfather clock downstairs struck five times, indicating that it was five. Itachi gestured me to stand up and said, "I think we should get going. Get your stuff, we're not coming back here."

"I know," grabbing the handbag from the end of my bed, "what about your stuff?"

"All here," point to a pock behind him, which seemed to be a little stuff.

"Wow… How much stuff did you actually put in there? By the looks of it, I don't even think it could be a shuriken that's inside of it."

"I'll tell you on the way."

"Can you try at least to act we are siblings?" Itachi whispered to my ears. He was holding me tightly by the shoulders, even thought I struggled to get away from his grip.

"How can I act to have a sibling like you? If you haven't noticed, most of females that went past us were giggling at us! I don't want them to think that I am your girlfriend or something!" I yelled back as quietly as possibly, but I was sure some people heard me because they turned back and was looking at us in questionable eyesight.

"Troublesome… If you are not going to take any action, then I will," Itachi said, still in low voices.

"Oh yeah! Like what?"

"Oh, you'll see…" _Oh no… That's not a good sign…_

"Hey, oyaji! Mind if I try the game?" Itachi suddenly raised his voice and walked toward a ball shooting game stall.

"Sure thing, nii-san!"

At the owner's response, Itachi handed him 100ryo. After receiving the money, the shop owner gave Itachi a rubber ball for him to aim at the stocked up empty bottles. _Poor old man… Only if he knows Itachi's a genius… There's no way that he can miss…_

My prediction was right for once. Itachi hit the pile of bottles without even moving any part of his body except his hand. The game was way too easy for him. _Of course… It would be way too easy even for a student from the Academy! _

After the successfulness, there was an unexpected amount of applause. I looked around. _Since when did this much people was around me? I didn't even notice it! _

Then, I suddenly realized. Most of the crowd was women! There were some that had a date, but most of them were young women that came out to enjoy the matsuri with their friends. _Itachi… Do you have to attract girls in this kind of situations too?! Wasn't it your saying that we should not attract too much attentions!? _

"Nii-san, that was perfect! Are you a professional pitcher or something?" The shop owner joked. "Now, what do you want for the prize?"

"Hmm… What about that hamster there?" Itachi pointed to a book-sized hamster hanging on the ceiling.

"That one? Please wait… … … Here you go! Are you going to give it to your girlfriend over there aren't you!" The shop owner was a jester. A very sick-minded jester. _To me he is…_

"Actually, she's my sister…"

"Sister? You don't look like each other very much… Well, have fun at the matsuri anyways!"

He walked back to me and putted the stuffed animal in my arm.

"Here's your hamster that you wanted," Itachi place his hand back to where is was before and pushed me to walk forward.

The atmosphere around me got denser. It was like the atmosphere back in the hideout when Itachi was getting breakfast around me. I knew what this meant. The women that were crowding around the game stall were now sending me deadly glares of jealousy. _Does it have to be like this everywhere I go, where Itachi's around?_

"Hey! I didn't ask for the doll!" I whispered to Itachi, keeping my voice as low as I can because I knew if people heard our conversation, they would sure raise suspicion.

"It would look suspicious if we went back empty-handed," raising his voice again, "do you want some taiyaki?"

"I am not hungry right now." Even thought how much I wanted to yell at his face, I kept my voice calm like there wasn't the conversation about the dull.

"And how am I supposed to steal the makimono carrying this?" I kept on questioning Itachi.

"Just hide on a tree or something so that the dogs won't find it."

"And am I supposed to carry this all the way back to the hideout?"

"I am expecting you to… After all, I did went through the trouble of getting it, and you could use it for a decoration for your dull room…"

"And how am I suppose to deal with Risu and them when I get back?" The possibility sent me a shiver down the spine. _Owww… This is going to be a nightmare…_

"That's for you to think. I can't help you with that. Now could you just ask me for something so it doesn't look like I am begging for you to come?" _Well, you were the one who started this didn't you?_

I signed. "Am I supposed to call you Itachi or Hikari?"

"Don't really matter here. People won't notice it even if you were using my real name here. They are enjoying the matsuri themselves."

"Fine…" I closed my eye. I tried to imagine the scene where I was enjoying the matsuri with my real brother. _I wonder what I'll ask from him._ But, that was just impossible. For one thing, Hikari won't be placing his hand on my shoulder and maneuver me.

"Would you let go of me?" I said with some annoyance. Hearing my request, Itachi smirked a little and removed his hand. _Much better…_

"Nee Itachi? Do you mind get me one of those snake pillows?" I pointed toward another game stall after several minutes of picturing-the-scene-with-Hikari-instead-of-Itachi.

"Sure…"

With effortless try, Itachi came back with the pillow in his hand. "Why do you want this anyways?"

"The pillow back in the hideout is too hard, so I was looking for a new one ever since we came here. Besides, I can use it as a cushion," I answered while hanging the snake around my neck.

"Do you want something to eat?" _He's getting too thoughtful. He really should enter a Drama Club!_

"Is it okay if I have some yakisoba?" _This is going to be a loooooooooong night… This is way harder and annoyer than I thought it would be…_


End file.
